A vast number of sporting events include balls or spheres that are thrown, kicked or otherwise delivered toward a target person or object. In many cases the rotation of the ball affects the travel path of the ball. As such, it is often necessary in sports to control or dictate the rotation of a ball. Objects and methods for training persons how to affect ball rotation and for analyzing ball rotation is desired.